Stabilizers of varying gauges may be mounted to the outer housing of a mud motor. A threaded connection may be used to mount a stabilizer device to a mud motor housing. The threaded connection may be oriented such that the stabilizer device may pass over the lower connection of the motor, the driveshaft shoulder, and the lower section of the outer motor housing with room to tong on the body of the stabilizer device to torque the threaded connection according to a desired specification. The threaded connection may serve to locate the stabilizer device axially on the housing and, resist drag forces moving axially uphole or downhole. The threaded connection may also serve to carry torque loads from the friction drag interaction between the stabilizer and the wellbore wall when the motor is turned from the surface of the wellbore.
But, threads on the motor housing may have several disadvantages, making them undesirable for mounting a stabilizer device to a motor housing. For example, the abundance of stress raisers (e.g., thread roots, relief geometry) may aggravate fatigue and promote crack initiation. Also, threads on the motor housing are often damaged and may require time and cost penalties to extend the service life of the threaded stabilizer and motor housing. In some instances, significant thread damage may require replacement of an expensive motor housing. Further, threading on the motor housing may require increased third-party inspection, which may result in lost time and money due to additional cleaning done prior to inspection and the downtime of the drilling operations during the inspections. Similarly, threading on the motor housing may also require formal verification-of-torque processes and inspection as part of quality management procedures.